heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Heartbroken
Even though it's similar to Heroic Mourn, it's very different like after the Obstacles and Arguments...sometimes heroines or heroes get heartbroken after hearing what they say about them which it make more sad and saying like "You're not my friend anymore", "I hate you" and/or "I wish I never met you, you stupid jerk!", etc. Ouch! It's really painful after that terrible argument and it's really sad. Sometime, it hurt when heroines broke up with the heroes for lying or whatever the reason. Examples Live Action movies *Andrew Waltrip is crying because Tabitha Harperstein killed his parents for telling on her. *Jason Johnston is heartbroken after Quincy Maroone blamed him for shoplifting, making him an outcast and after Gunther Gibson furiously argued with Jason for not convincing their parents that Maroone is evil. *Samwise Gamgee is crying after Frodo Baggins, poisoned in his mind by Gollum, furiously disowned him as a friend and told him to go home, not wanting his help. *The policemen, when John Coffey was about and getting executed, were heartbroken, but Paul Edgecomb had it the worst because they didn't want to kill an innocent person, or a friend. *Maggie Greene was heartbroken that Negan bludgeon Glenn Rhee to death by Lucille. Which makes Maggie going through even more darker, angrier, and vengeance. *Rick Grimes was heartbroken when Negan bulge both Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee by Lucille. Even he says to Negan he will vow vengeance over the death of his friends and family. *Darth Vader is heartbroken when he learns that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. *Roger Rabbit felt heartbroken he believed his wife Jessica cheated on him with Marvin Acme. Animated movies *Anne Marie was heartbroken when she heard Charlie that she was using her and don't care about her which she said "You're not my friend. You're nothing but a bad dog!" Then she ran away, crying. *After an argument with Blu, Jewel shouts "Fine! See you around, Pet!" Then she fly away, crying. *Hercules was heartbroken that Meg was using him who was working with Hades all along and trying to kill him since they first met even though Meg was in love with him. Meg in turn was heartbroken when Hades stripped Hercules of his strength cruelly mock him. *Kiara was heartbroken that Simba exiles Kovu believing he was involved in the ambush set by Zira and directly defying his father's pawprints that he himself must "follow" and she angrily tells Simba that he will never be his late father Mufasa before running away to find him. *Sherman thought Mr. Peabody got killed inside the Trojan Horse that falls off a cliff and cries. *Ash was heartbroken after she caught her boyfriend Lance cheating on her with another porcupine girl and kicks him out of her apartment. *Lightning McQueen reads Mater's goodbye message with Guido, Luigi, Fillmore, and Sarge at the hotel in Japan he feels terrible now Mater is gone to the airport to flying home on the airplane he at Radiator Springs he be save. *Blinky Bill Finds Dad at Croc Canyon but this his hat and the swag and he saw down the piar of bones he sobs Nutsy told him those bones could be anyones. *Homer sees his wife Marge on the television so she leaves Alaska with Bart, Lisa and Maggie to help Springfield but they never coming back so she taped this for the wedding video. Cartoons *Noah was heartbroken after Emma dumped him in "Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race" episode "Maori or Less". *Chuckie Finster was heartbroken when he caught Megan "cheat" on him with another baby in the end of Rugrats episode "Cradle Attraction". *Rigby was heartbroken that he and Mordecai are no longer friends because he forged his rejection letter in "Regular Show: The Movie". *Cow was heartbroken that her crush Craig is dating one of her friends, Pam, at the end of Cow and Chicken "Horn Envy". *Stan Marsh was heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him in the South Park episode "Raisins". This happens again in "Skank Hunt". *Pearl was heartbroken after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believes that Steven is dead in the Steven Universe episode, "I Am My Mom". *Lori Loud was heartbroken after Bobby Santiago breaks up with her due to Lincoln Loud insulting his sister Ronnie Anne Santiago in the Loud House episode "Save The Date". Ronnie Anne was also heartbroken after Lincoln Loud insulted her. *Rick Sanchez gets heartbroken after Unity leaves him, he almost killed himself in "Auto Erotic Assimilation". *Starlight Glimmer as a child was heartbroken when her friend Sunburst got a cutie mark when the books almost fell on Starlight and walked away from Starlight and celebrated with his new cutie mark. *Samurai Jack gets heartbroken when Ashi is erased permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. *Connie Maheswaran gets heartbroken when she believes that Steven is dead in the episode, "I Am My Mom". Quotes Gallery Atomic_Betty_crying.png|Betty Barrett is heartbroken when Galactic Headquarters has been destroyed. StanHeartbroken.jpg|Stan Marsh gets heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him the third time. IMG_3733.JPG|Jewel heartbroken after Blu said some mean things to her. File:Pearl_Crying_-_S4E25.jpg|Pearl gets heartbroken after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg|Megara heartbroken after Hades strips Hercules of his strength. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself from being separated from her father since the last thing they did was argue. IMG_0097.PNG|A young Starlight Glimmer heartbroken that her friend Starburst left her to celebrate his new cutie mark which leads Starlight Glimmer to hate cutie marks and become a villain File:Vlcsnap-2017-05-25-21h11m48s584.png|Samurai Jack gets heartbroken when Ashi is erased permanently, due to Jack destroying Aku in the past. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader becomes heartbroken when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. IMG_0266.GIF|Paul Edgecomb heartbroken after watching his good friend, John Coffey getting electicuted in the prison IMG_0267.JPG|Maggie Rhee shocked and heartbroken when Negan chose his second victim that is Glenn Rhee when Daryl punched him IMG_0268.JPG|Rick Grimes heartbroken when Negan bulge his two friends and family of his group that is Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee with Lucille File:226-69.jpg|Videl becomes heartbroken after hearing that Gohan is dead. Sam Sparks is upset.png|Sam Sparks is upset, after Flint Lockwood asked her that it would be a mean gift. Zowie releasing stress.PNG|Zowie heartbroken, that her flower friend is hanging low. Jenny Wakeman so sad.png|Jenny is heartbroken after Tuck Carbunkle got his whole body black. Joy's tears.png|Joy crying, after she and Bing Bong were forgotten in the memory dump. Sad Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles, heartbroken that her sisters wouldn't get along. Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg|Sid is upset after his ex-girlfriend Francine broke up with him. cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Lightning McQueen reads the Mater's letter at the Hotel Lobby in Japan with Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, and Guido he gets terribly what Mater has gone on flying home to Radiator Springs. IMG_3212.PNG|The loud sisters (except for Luan & Lily) are heartbroken by Lincoln's embarrassing video Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo crying after his mother is jailed. GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan crying after Goku took Cell to King Kai's Planet to prevent the Earth from being destroyed. File:I_am_my_mom_298.png|Connie Maheswaran gets heartbroken when Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and Connie believes that Steven is dead. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts